


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 7

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty takes Zane ice skating.... Zane.... sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a day late! Part & Parcel distracted us haha.

“Ty, seriously, ice and me don’t mix,” Zane warned as Ty dragged his oversized husband out onto the rink. It was less than a week before Christmas and Ty was going to try to fit all of the holiday season traditional activities into their holiday time off. Beginning with ice skating. 

“Just trust me, babe,” Ty grinned, keeping both his hands in both of Zane’s as they glided into the rotation. People passed them easily, nodding and smiling as Zane tried to keep his balance. A little girl passed, skating a circle around them and cocked her head. 

“It’s gonna hurt when he falls on his booty,” She giggled. Ty turned to her and winked while Zane struggled and glared jokingly. She grinned, multiple teeth missing. 

“He won’t fall,” Ty told her. 

“Look what I can do!” She announced, widening her feet as she glided and then pointing them back together. Zane looked up at her and while he watched her present her move, he lost his footing and indeed… fell. 

“Shit!” He cried, groaning at the pain that radiated through his tailbone. 

“Told ya so!” The little girl laughed. “Hims got a potty mouth,” She added, shaking her head. 

“Yeah he does,” Ty chuckled, settling his fists on his hips. 

“Sara!” A woman called from the benches off the ice. “Sara, time to go!” She called again and the little girl huffed sadly. 

“But mom!” She cried. “This guy sucks!” She pointed to Zane. He sat defeated on the ice as the girl sighed when the mom gave her a glare. She skated over to him and patted his head. “It’s ok, not everyone can skate good,” She told him. 

“Thanks,” He snorted. She grinned at him and he smiled back at her, winking. She laughed, booping his nose before racing back to her mom.

“How cute,” Ty cooed, crouching down to Zane’s level. 

“I dance. Why is this so hard?” Zane grumbled. 

“Don’t mean shit, darlin’,” Ty smiled into his eyes and reached for his forearms. 

“My butt hurts,” He whined, getting up on his feet again. 

“And I had nothing to do with it? How disappointing,” Ty teased. 

“I mean, you did drag me out here, so technically-”

“Shut up and skate, Lone Star,” Ty laughed, leaning forward to give him and sharp kiss. Zane shut up on a blush. And began to skate. Or something. 

“This isn’t… so bad,” He grunted, watching his feet glide over the ice while Ty dragged him. 

“See? Told you to trust me,” Ty laughed. Zane gave him a look just as his feet began to tremble and his glare morphed into horror as he flailed. Ty caught him under the arms, pulling him close and using his body to anchor Zane. After a moment, they stilled and Zane breathed in relief. 

“You good, baby?” Ty asked, easing his hold. 

“Don’t let go,” Zane whispered and Ty turned his head to look at him, but he was too close. His nose brushed against his cheek and Ty smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead to Zane’s stubble. 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Ty told him quietly. The sun was going down and the rink lit up with lights as they skated along, holding onto each other. Zane sighed, relaxing into Ty a little more and he closed his eyes. 

In their embrace, it was like no one surrounded them. They held each other, pressed their faces together, and in that moment they were alone. The heat that was always there for Ty was sparking in Zane’s chest and he found himself once again reminding himself of how much he fucking loved the man holding him up.

“I love you,” He voiced aloud and Ty found himself laughing at the sudden declaration. 

“I love you too Lone Star. You okay? You need me to take you to the benches?” Ty asked. 

“No, I’m fine like this,” Zane murmured. A few people looked at them as they glided slowly around the Christmas tree that was sitting in the middle of the rink, but Ty just smiled into Zane’s hair. As they held onto each other, the beginnings of a song playing over them. Zane’s ears perked and he lifted his head to listen. 

“You okay?” Ty asked. Zane didn’t reply, but instead looked up into the night sky while the song played on. For the rest of his life he would never forget this song. A song that was carved so deeply into his memory. A song he’d heard when his sense of sight was stunted and he had been relying on his ears for so much. A song that had played to the beat of his heart while he got lost in Ty’s embracing slow dance and told him that he had loved him for the first time. 

Granted, he had panicked and Ty had let it slide off his shoulders. It was still the first time Zane had said it outloud. And meant it. Regardless of the panic that had erupted after. 

“You remember?” He murmured, his breath puffing out in white fog, mingling with Ty’s. Ty looked into Zane’s dark eyes and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll never forget,” Ty told him. Zane nodded, closing his eyes. Ty leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I love you so much,” He said it first this time and Zane smiled. 

“I love you,” Zane replied, tightening his arms around Ty. 

He leaned forward to press their lips together, but when Zane moved his focus from his feet to the kiss, he stumbled, flailing in Ty’s embrace before taking them both down, Ty landing with an ‘ooph’ right on top of him. 

“My ass!” Zane groaned, wincing. Ty laughed, sitting up and straddling Zane on the ice. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” He chuckled. Zane glared a moment and Ty let off a shout of laughter. “I think we better call it a night.”

“I’m sorry I suck,” He told Ty, allowing him to help him up. Ty bit his lip, laughing. He leaned forward to press his lips to Zane’s ear. 

“I know something else you can suck,” He whispered. 

“Jesus Christ, just get me on normal ground,” Zane snapped, pushing Ty towards the exit.


End file.
